My Feelings Are Louder Than My Thoughts
by ThinkStupid
Summary: Fetch used to think love was hopeless and thought of gay people as lower beings but after meeting Jack Frost, everything changed. The religious him was nothing but mere words... Ship: Jetch. Minor lemon. For all the people on Demigod Power forum!


**This fanfic is to dedicate the ship: JETCH! They are beautiful together and are meant for each other!**

* * *

Fetch never believed in love. He was a very religious man too, always thinking that he will marry a girl and have children with her someday. One day, he lost everything that meant well to him and upon visiting an old friend at a tacky bar, he met Jack Frost. Handsome and wealthy. Now, need be reminded that Fetch was religious and thought of gay people as nothing but lower class beings. But when he looked Jack in the cheeky and cold guy's eyes, he saw a spark and a mixture of both wonder and love. They met a couple more times and soon the two became best friends. Jack asked Fetch to move in with him, considering Fetch was really just a homeless freeloader. Then, as the years went by, all Fetch had on his mind was Jack. All that he remembered was Jack's hot and muscular looking body and the memory him him walking in on Jack after having a nice and hot bath. It took Fetch all his might and will to try and not break his belief in gays being low and trying not to just walk in on Jack and kiss him. However, one day, Jack brought home a girl. He was probably drunk and Fetch, being the kind and loving roommate and friend, told the girl to leave. Jack was still drunk, not even sobering up. It was then that Fetch froze. He thought that, if, if Jack was drunk, he wouldn't remember anything and Fetch could do whatever he wanted. But that was wrong...If...

Fetch was still in the middle of thinking when he felt a hand go up his bare chest. He turned in shock and horror to find Jack touching him up. It was horrible to think how wrong the situation was but it felt...right. Without even thinking about it, Fetch leaned down and kissed Jack full on the lips. Then, one thing led to another and Fetch and Jack were tripping and stumbling into Jack's bedroom, taking off their clothes and landing on the bed. The next day, Fetch woke up first. He heard a grunting noise next to him and when he found out that it was Jack, he froze, once again. It was weird. Jack always made him freeze. He knew it was wrong but he still kissed Jack. He left after, putting on his clothes. It was wrong. He knew. But Jack didn't know anything.

Days after, Jack and Fetch never mentioned about the night. It killed Fetch inside. He yearned for more of the touch. For more of the kissing. For more of the passion and aggression. Well, his wish came true. Jack was drunk again one night so they did the little deed again. It still felt right, and the energy inside the movement was better than the first time. Every time Jack got drunk, Fetch did his secret, his sex secret with Jack. However, months passed and Jack hasn't mentioned anything about the nights he got drunk. He was always smiling. It worried Fetch. Worried that Jack might have known. Worried that he might be kicked out. Worried that he might not see Jack again.

The struggle was hard enough for Fetch. He just wanted to sit on Jack's lap and kiss him all over. He wanted to do everything with Jack that he couldn't do with Jack being drunk. He wanted to believe he wasn't gay for Jack but honestly, he knew he was. But Jack wasn't, was he? The misery was hard. The loneliness was hard. The only thing that motivated him was Jack's drunk nights. Jack's memorable hot body. Jack's-

Fetch was already on the move to Jack's bedroom. He knew it was a bad idea. Jack was sober. Jack was in the bath. Jack was straight. But something urged him on. Something that had urged him on ever since they had first had sex. And then there, he opened the door to the bathroom where Jack was washing his hair, n*** and wet. Fetch swallowed the lump in his throat then closed the door behind him and went on. Jack, though was surprised with Fetch's advance from behind, encouraged it, turning around and kissing Fetch. They did it in the bathroom. Then they did it again in the bedroom. Then the kitchen and the living room. Their sex was filled with so much passion and greed that nothing can express how they felt for each other.

A year has passed since then and Jack and Fetch were holding their first child, Melody. She was, with the help of science, beautiful. Inheriting Jack's blue eyes and Fetch's black/brown hair. She was gorgeous and they were going to raise her right. With dignity and appreciation for all beings.

**xEndx**


End file.
